A Diffrence
by bumpkinpie
Summary: my take on Harry's life if he were more like Darren Criss from AVPM i don't own HP or AVPM and sorry i don't have spell check
1. A word to start with

Harry sat dejectedly by the back door of the lunch room, near the dumpsters. A janitor walked out, but didn't react to the little boy other than giving him a nod. You see the staff was rather use to the dark haired boy hanging about. He had been doing it since he found the hiding spot back in his second year of school and came back every day since then. He liked it, other than the smell, the people were nice and sometimes they fed him. One old man would take his breaks with Harry on an occasion, he would even teach him a bunch of really cool songs.

The little out cast loved music. Music was his savior, it kept him going through tough times, it gave him a realse, and most of all it was his only source of joy.

Last summer Harry discovered musical theater, he sat out side the Drama Club's window when they were rehearsing musicals. He sat near the vent outside the school that led to the middle school chior room. The raven haired boy found music where ever he could. He did all could; from sneaking into music stores to salvaging old radio parts to make one of his own.

When he couldn't get music, he read. A lot.

When ever the music teacher wouldn't let him in to have a lesson or practice on one of her instruments, he'd go to the library. Books were his second love. Not non-fiction so much, though he read those too, the little boy loved stories! Stories of for away planets, magical kingdoms, and quirky young souls braving the modern world. They were his heros and his friends. He learned more from them than he ever did in class. Harry learned about ancient civilizations, sciene and technology, new words, and lessons. Lessons on how to deal with his life, his pain. He learned he was not alone, and that gave him strength.

Harry became very good with a few of the instruments the music teacher would take the time to help him with. He could play the violin as well as her at the age of nine, play music she struggled with on the piano by his tenth birthday, and the summer before he turned eleven he was composing his own music on the guitar.

The raven haired boy rushed through his chores so that he could sneak out to concerts and performances. He even managed to get into some open house dance lessons the near by studio hosted every three months. He wished he could go to more but he knew the Dursleys would never pay for him.

The Dursleys were a sensitive subject with him. They did everything to make his life hell, but without them he knew he wouldn't have the drive he did. It was that drive that would get him away one day; in thier wish to beat him down, they had given him the means to rise above the injustices life had delt him or ever would deal him.

As long as he kept his sights on all that made him HIM; music and words. He would make it.


	2. Goal obtained

Today was Harry's eleventh birthday, the day he would perform for the first time at the Surrey Junior Talent Show. He would be singing an orginal song called 'Not Alone'. It was written in the style of a love song, which in a way it was, but it wasn't written for person. No, Harry couldn't honestly say there was someone he loved, and there was no one that could say they loved him. The song was for his love of music and the characters from the books he felt for.

Harry sat back stage nervously, hoping agianst hope he wouldn't screw up. This was the first song he had written for piano. He wasn't quite as confident with it, but at least he knew he wouldn't be breaking any strings! So now he just had focus on not forgetting any words. You'd think writing his own songs would pervent him from forgetting words, but sometimes he just got so lost in the music...

All the sudden, Harry was on the ground a sharp pain in his side. He looked up to meet the eyes of one of the older kids participating. According to the program, he'd be playing the drums two sets before Harry.

"Hey Fag Rags, why don't get your ass out of other people's way?" sneered the teen, he stepped over Harry's prone body and continued one his way.

While Harry wasn't reserved by any means, he tended to avoid people. Everyone seemed to find a reason not to like him; some were jealous and others believed the lies Dudley fed them. Others still took one look at him and saw baggy clothes, wild hair, and dirty old sneakers, and they assumed the worse.

Harry picked himself up and retreted; in the bowels of the sage and to the depths of his mind.

The green eyed boy sat agianst the wall as far back in the inner workings of pulleys and ropes he could, lost in thought. He thought of his life, every moment that led up untill this one pivital event of his life. Harry just knew, after today things would never be the same.

"Harry? Harry Potter! ...HARRY" the stern voice of his music teacher pulled him from his thoughts. He jumped and scrambled his to her through the tangle of ropes and props surounding him.

"Yes?" he replied standing behind the frantic woman.

"Oh! Dear, you startled me. Your on in five, get in the wings." she directed him, giving the boy a shove in the right direction.

The small boy shuffled uncomfortably as a girl his age and her older sisters, they made a string quartete together, finished up thier piece and were herded in the opposite direction of him. An older man in a tux announced his name to the spectators, and a beautifull baby grand was moved the center stage. When the crowd quited once more, the boy moved forward on unsteady legs to the bench. He sat with shakey breath, placing his trembling hands on the keys. For a moment he sat in silience, the crowd began to murmur. He took a deep breath, situated is hands and began...

_I've been alone,_

_surrounded by darkness,_

_I know how heartless,_

_the world can be..._

With the last few notes fading away. He hastily got up, turned to the crowd, bowed, and briskly walked people in the auditorium began to rumble louder, and louder. He was right, nothing would ever be the same, a smile stretched across his lips. He didn't need to turn around, he could tell by the looks on his peers face what was going on; a standing ovation. He would never be the same agian, he had killed that song.

Harry Potter has now obtained confidence. Procede to level two.


End file.
